


The Other Side

by SoftZenZhu



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, Song: The Other Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftZenZhu/pseuds/SoftZenZhu
Summary: My take on Ticci Toby and Masky relationship.I view them as polar opposites.(Example: Ticci Toby is like the person who is getting into crazy shit like drugs and shit while Masky is the rational one who is sensible about life.)I view Ticci Toby as manipulating. He knows Masky does not like what he is so he tries to convince him to his side.(Example: View Hannibal Lecter as Ticci Toby and Masky as Will Graham n the TV series called Hannibal.)I imagine after the events of Marble Hornets, that Slender man/Operator won't let Masky go free.Everyone always makes Toby the Weak, childish and dumb one.I imagine Toby could be aggressive when he wants something. I view him as someone who would get off on taking a rational person who has rules/morals for themselves and breaking them down. I think Masky is a rare type of person in the creepypasta verse. I feel he is a secluded person.(Based on the The Other Side//Animatic//Creepypata//Marble Hornets by Ijustwannahavefun on YouTube)
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Masky (Creepypasta)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Song of Two

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't see a fanfic you want to see, then write it yourself.

[Toby]  
Right here, right now  
I put the offer out  
I don't wanna chase you down  
I know you see it  
You run with me  
And I can cut you free  
Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in  
So trade that typical for something colorful  
And if it's crazy, live a little crazy  
You can play it sensible, a king of conventional  
Or you can risk it all and see

Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play?  
'Cause I got what you need  
So come with me and take the ride  
It'll take you to the other side  
'Cause you can do like you do  
Or you can do like me  
Stay in the cage, or you finally take the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly  
It'll take you to the other side

[Masky]  
Okay, my friend, you wanna cut me in  
Well, I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen  
So thanks, but no  
I think I'm good to go  
'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in  
Now I admire you, and that whole show you do  
You're on to something, really it's something  
But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells  
I'll have to leave that up to you

Don't you know that I'm OK with this uptown part I get to play?  
'Cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take the ride  
I don't need to see the other side  
So go and do like you do  
I'm good to do like me  
Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key  
Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine?  
I don't need to see the other side  
[Toby]  
Now is this really how you'd like to spend your days?  
Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?

[Masky]  
If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns

[Toby]  
But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little  
Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll  
Wake you up and cure your aching  
Take your walls and start 'em breaking  
Now that's a deal that seems worth taking  
But I guess I'll leave that up to you


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ticci child in tree that won't leave Masky be..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who wants to give constructive criticism can....

Toby sat in the tree, watching his prey watch him. He knew Masky hated him. Toby didn't care though. Boss said to get the annoyed asshole to join them. Masky glares up at him in the tree. 

"Right here, right now", Toby says as he points down.  
Toby lays back, arms behind his head "I put the offer out. I don't wanna chase you down." Masky looks at him as Toby says "I know you see it." Toby sits up and hangs himself upside down in the tree. "You run with me." Toby, flicking Masky on his forehead, saying "And I can cut you free." Toby falls out the tree, "Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in."

Toby rubs his head where he fell and looks up to see Masky turning away, shrugging. Toby growls at this reaction from the masked man. Toby is quick to leap in front of the other man, trying to stop him from leaving.  
"So trade that typical for something colorful.", Toby make a rainbow arch with his hands above his head. Toby walks some what away from Masky, "And if it's crazy, live a little crazy." Toby sighs as this man is going to need a lot of convincing.  
"You can play it sensible, a king of conventional", Toby thinks of the medicine poor Masky has to take. A image of Masky with his back turned to his vision flashes in his mind. He then suddenly puts his arm around Masky's shoulders, side hugging him. He puts his arm out, as if to show Masky something. "Or you can risk it all and see.", Toby pulls his arm back and closes one eye while Masky is pissed at the physical contact.

They are standing apart, facing each other. Toby aggressively gestures with his arm, "Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play?" He pokes Masky in the chest.   
"'Cause I got what you need.", Toby spread his arms out, thinking of the other creepypastas and Boss.  
"So come with me and take the ride.", Toby yells at the other while Masky looks upset. "It'll take you to the other side.", Toby imagines Masky standing with Boss's hand on his shoulder. Masky imagines the same thing except he is scared or it.   
"Cause you can do like you do." Toby expands his arms, a grin on his face. "Or you can do like me." Toby thinks of the time where Masky sits on his bed, looking at his mask on the floor. "Stay in the cage, or you finally take the key." Toby swings himself around to face Masky. "Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly." Toby smiles and gets close to Masky's face. "It'll take you to the other side."

"Okay, my friend, you wanna cut me in." Masky say with a smug smirk. Toby looks up, hopeful.  
"Well, I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen." Masky flicks his hand in a dismissive way while walking away.   
"So thanks, but no." Masky dismisses the offer and Toby. Toby looks down in shocked rejection. "I think I'm good to go." Masky goes and lights a cigarette. "'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in." He turns and takes the cigarette out his mouth. "Now I admire you, and that whole show you do." 

"You're on to something, really it's something." Masky thinks of what Toby is offering him, to live in a house of murderers. ,But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells." Masky picks up a can and smugly smirks at Toby. Masky shake his head and says, "I'll have to leave that up to you." Toby looks upset with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you know that I'm OK with this uptown part I get to play?" Masky yells at Toby.   
Masky starts thinking about it an tries to shake off the vulnerability. "'Cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take the ride." His eyes wide with vulnerability.  
"I don't need to see the other side." Toby with shock in his body sees this vulnerability.   
"So go and do like you do.", Masky shoves away Toby and points at him. He points to himself, "I'm good to do like me." Toby looks on in silence. Masky turns to look over his shoulder. "Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key." Masky turns back to in front of him.

"Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine?", Masky aggressively turns to look at Toby while saying this. Masky's shoulders tense up and he turns away. "I don't need to see the other side." Masky, shocked, feels a hand on his shoulder, turns to see Toby touching his shoulder.

"Now is this really how you'd like to spend your days?", Toby asks Masky as he draws back.   
"Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?", Toby thinks of Masky's medicines and smoking habits. Masky is shocked still. Masky unfreeze and starts to walk away. "If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town.", Masky shaked his head and grimaced.   
"Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns."  
Masky is shocked to see Toby appear on the bench upfront of him. 

"But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little." Toby gestures with his hands to emphasize the point.  
Toby stands up, "Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up." He smiles with his eyes closed, arm open. He looks at Masky, "and cure your aching." Masky looks shocked at this.   
"Take your walls and start 'em breaking." Toby had his arms wide but brought them back to start gesturing.  
"Now that's a deal that seems worth taking." As Toby says this, Masky looks on with frightened eyes. Masky's shoulders tense up as Toby says this.  
"But I guess I'll leave that up to you." Toby stands next to Masky and gestures at him with one eye closed. A smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to put...

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to The Other Side by Greatest Showman on repeat.


End file.
